I Touch Myself Alternate Version
by phoebe9509
Summary: This is the m-rated version for my story I Touch Myself


_This is for my buddy PrincessAletheia…she loves to read m-rated stuff so this is an alternate version of my story 'I Touch Myself'…If you already read the clean version lol, you can skip ahead the italicized section and head to the end, to where it picks up…Enjoy :D_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_All day Emily Prentiss had been thinking about Hotch. She found that she couldn't stop staring at him. His lips, his hands, his arms. Everything about him had her in need of a cold shower. He paired them together and she found that she had to keep shifting in her seat in the car when they were alone and he let loose one of his rare dimpled smiles. She kept thinking of things that she could do to him that could get those dimples to come out more often. He asked if she was feeling well when a small blush had crept onto her face. _

_He was giving the profile and she was trying very hard to pay attention to what he was saying but the way his lips were moving her mind started to wander. She wanted to know what it was like to have those lips on hers. The thought of those very lips making their way all over her body made her squirm in her seat which caused Morgan to look at her and give her a questioning look. _

_She pictured those hands roaming over her body. Traveling to her breasts and squeezing then tightly. She let out a moan which caused Reid to look at her strangely this time. She looked down immediately. _

_Finally the team retreated back to the hotel they were staying at for the night. Emily plopped onto her bed exhausted after her long day of thinking about her boss. The man that she'll never have. Emily turned on the radio on the alarm clock by her bed and the song 'I Touch Myself' by Divinyls came on and she had to smile to herself. She definitely knew what this person was singing about. _

_I love myself I want you to love me_

_When I feel down I want you above me_

_I search myself I want you to find me_

_I forget myself I want you to remind me_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you I touch myself_

_Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh no_

_Emily definitely wanted Hotch above her. She could practically feel him, and she knew she would wrap her arms around his neck. Her hands started to slowly unbutton her shirt. _

_You're the one who makes me come running_

_You're the sun who makes me shine_

_When you're around I'm always laughing_

_I want to make you mine_

_I close my eyes. And see you before me_

_Think I would die if you were to ignore me_

_A fool could see just how much I adore you_

_I get down on my knees I do anything for you_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you I touch myself_

_Ooh I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

_Her hands traveled up to her breasts and cupped them. She moaned lightly as she fantasized that her hands were Hotch's strong ones. She moved her hand farther down and was starting to undo the buttons on her pants when there was a knock on her door. She groaned. Who the hell could that be? All she wanted was to be left alone so she could release some tension, but no, the world was going against her. She redid her button on her pants and was fixing her shirt as she opened the door._

"_Pren—" Hotch lost his train of thought as he noticed that Emily's shirt was half undone. _

_Emily looked up and saw his face. "Hotch, are you alright? What's wrong?"_

"_Um…nothing. I'm okay. I was wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner before bed. I'm sorry; I didn't think you'd already be getting ready for bed."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You're shirt."_

_Emily looked down and felt like she was going to die. The top four buttons of her shirt were still undone. Now she knew why his face looked the way it did. She was giving him a free show. Thank God she wore a bra today or else she would be digging her own grave. "Oh, I'm so sorry Hotch. I was just—" She stopped talking when she realized she couldn't tell him the real reason for her shirt being half open. _

"_Are you sure you're alright Emily? You've been acting weird all day."_

"_I'm fine Hotch, I promise. And dinner sounds really good. Come on in and I'll get ready."_

_Hotch nodded and stepped into her room. He noticed that the radio was on, and he actually liked this song. _

_I love myself I want you to love me_

_When I feel down I want you above me_

_I search myself I want you to find me_

_I forget myself I want you to remind me_

_I don't want anybody else_

_And when I think about you I touch myself_

_I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

_Hotch watched as Emily walked over to her go bag and grabbed a new shirt. He found his eyes glued to her ass as she bent over and then walked to the bathroom. The words of the song made him want to touch himself while thinking of Emily. Prentiss walked out of the bathroom wearing a shirt that hugged all of her curves. He groaned lightly. Oh, this was going to be a very long dinner. Emily grabbed her bottle of water and started to drink. _

"_You know I like this song. It is so raw and open, and you know what the singer wants. There's no hidden codes. She wants to touch herself."_

_Emily spit out her drink all over herself and Hotch. She couldn't believe he just said that. She also couldn't believe that she just spit on her boss. She felt like she was going to die. "Oh my God Hotch! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She started to rub the water off his shirt but there was a lot. She started to unbutton his shirt when his hands found hers. _

"_What are you doing?"_

_Emily looked up confused when she realized what she was actually doing. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking, I was just trying to get you dried off."_

_Hotch smiled and looked her in the eyes. "Well I know a better way to dry off."_

_Emily's mouth dropped open. Did he just say that to her? Did he mean what she thought he meant? There was only one way to find out. "How would you suggest we do that?"_

_Hotch just smirked and his hands traveled down to the buttons of her shirt and slipped the buttons out of the holes. Emily was having difficulty breathing. He opened up her shirt slowly and his hands cupped her breasts. She arched into his hands and moaned. _

_I want you_

_I don't want anybody else_

_And when I think about you I touch myself_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you I touch myself_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you I touch myself_

_I touch myself_

"_Like I said I like the honesty of this song, but instead of touching myself I'd rather touch you."_

_Emily melted at Hotch's words. She ripped his shirt open and jumped into his arms. He tossed her onto the bed and quickly followed._

Hotch unbuttoned her jeans and hooked his fingers at the waistband and removed them and her underwear in one swift motion.

"Damn Hotch, in a rush much?"

Hotch grinned. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this Emily!"

Emily smiled up at him. "Come here."

He bent down to meet her halfway and captured her lips in his mouth. His tongue begged for entrance and she obliged. Their tongues battle for dominance and Hotch finally wins. Emily flung her offending shirt over the side of the bed and started to undo Hotch's belt. His hands joined hers. Hotch gets his pants and boxers off and they stared at each other before continuing their job of touching every possible inch of each other. Emily grabbed Hotch's erection and stroked him a few times as Hotch moaned against her chest. He took one of her hard nipples into his mouth and bit gently.

"Mmm, don't stop!"

Hotch smiled against her. His tongue swirled around the nub then placed a gentle kiss before placing his mouth near her ear.

"Turn over," he whispered, his voice filled with lust and desire. Emily nodded and quickly flipped over so her back is to him. He rubbed his hand over her ass a few times then smacked it hard which caused a groan to escape her lips. Emily bite her lip to try to stifle her outburst but when his two fingers entered her wet folds she found herself pushing herself back to get as much as him as she can. She got onto all fours and moved her hips to meet each of his thrusts. He added two more fingers and she came all over them. He pulled them out and licked them then pulled Emily flush up against him and turned her head so he could have access to her mouth. Emily moaned when she tasted herself on his tongue.

"You taste delicious."

Emily blushed lightly. "Hotch?"

"Yes."

"Fuck me!" Hotch nodded then shoved her back on all fours again. He lined himself up against her hot sweet core and gripped her hips then pushed himself into her in one quick thrust. He stilled and letsher adjust to his size but he started pounding when she rolled her hips letting him know its okay. Hotch wrapped his arm around her stomach and pulled her against himself again. His hands traveled up to her breasts and he cupped them while he played with her nipples and placed sweet kisses on the back of her neck and shoulders. Emily reached her hand back and grasped his hair in between her fingers. Her other hand joined his at her breast.

"God Hotch!"

"I know baby! I know," he panted out.

He could feel her tighten around him and one hand left her breast and traveled to her clit. Her hand was still intertwined with his so they both played with her clit as she came again crying out his name.

"Aaron! Ooh, right there!" When she came down from her pleasure she knew he didn't come yet so she still moved her hips back to meet him and let him bang into her continuously. She turned her head so she's facing him more and whispered, "Hotch I love you."

That was all Hotch needed to hear to come right then. He bites her shoulder to keep from screaming out. He relaxed and pulled out then lightly placed a kiss on the spot he just bit. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be…battle wounds are always welcome when hot sex is concerned." They both laughed. Emily laid down on her stomach and pulled Hotch down next to her.

"I have no words to describe that. I feel better than I have in a long time."

"I'm glad I could help ya out," Emily sayed while blushing.

"And I much prefer it if you touch me then me touching myself because trust me after I had you I'm not give you up…ever!"

"That's good because I want to touch you! And I have to agree with you, that did help me dry off." Emily said with a smirk on her face.


End file.
